


Camping Trip: Sabriel

by NerdInATrenchcoat



Series: Camping Trip [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Funny, M/M, Pranks, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInATrenchcoat/pseuds/NerdInATrenchcoat
Summary: The boys go double-date-camping, and Gabriel's mischief never ceases.





	Camping Trip: Sabriel

"Here we see the majestic Samsquatch in his natural habitat..."  
Sam stared through the camera lens in annoyance, "Really Gabriel?"  
"Oh no! I've been spotted, no sudden movements."  
Suddenly an arm was flying towards Gabriel, "Gimme that!"  
But he pulled it away just in time, "Now Sammy, don't get hostile."  
"I knew we should've left you at that gas station, are you even gonna eat all of the candy you bought?"  
But Dean interrupted them from behind, "Hey guys, Cas and I are uh-gonna hang back and check out the scenery. Why don't you go up ahead and find a good spot to put our crap?"  
Sam and Gabe nodded in agreement, both knowing what the two were trying to hide.  
"What do you think their excuse is gonna be _this_ time," Sam started, " _Cas was chasing a bee and we got a bit lost_?"  
Gabriel chuckled, turning the camera behind them, "That folks, is what a couple of love-sick puppies look like."  
They both knew Dean and Cas only did that so they could hold hands without their brothers seeing, amongst...other things.  
"And this," Gabriel said while facing the camera at Sam, "is what an overgrown moose looks like."  
Sam gave a bitchface and snatched the camera from the much shorter man's hands.  
"Hey-" Sam laughed as Gabriel tried to reach it, high above his head.  
"And this," Sam teased, "is what a dwarf looks like."  
Gabe continued jumping to no avail, still trying to reach his camera, "Don't make me climb you!"  
"You'll have to catch me first!" And Sam was off, his long legs flying up the hill.  
Gabriel started jogging, shouting after him, "You may be tall enough to be a grownup, but you're still such a child!"

After a little while, he came upon a peaceful clearing in the woods. Sam's bag was on the ground near his already set up tent, well, _their_ tent. Gabriel looked up at the blue sky, wondering what kind of stars they'd see later on.  
"Okay...I see his stuff, but I don't see Sam or his mane. Come out come out wherever you are..." He called out.  
He dropped his stuff near Sam's and wandered past the tent. Around a corner of bushes and trees, then suddenly he could see everything.  
A valley opened up with meadows and countless trees, just beyond the ledge a familiar Moose was sitting on.  
Gabriel settled down next to him, "Wowza, some view huh?"  
Sam nodded, enjoying the calmness of nature. He picked up the camera from his lap and took a picture of the landscape in front of him.  
"Good idea, bringing this," Sam admitted, handing it back to him.  
Gabriel shrugged shamelessly, "Well I do have those from time to time."  
Sam stood up and stepped away from the ledge, towering over Gabriel.  
He put a hand out, "Come on, let's find a good spot to hide for when our brothers finally get here."  
A wicked smile bloomed across their faces, "I like the way you think, Samsquatch."

* * *

After watching Cas get s'more all over his face, Sam decided it was getting late and he didn't want to watch his big brother making heart eyes at his boyfriend all night. Gabriel's face was stuffed with marshmallows, and Dean was trying to teach Cas how to "roast them to perfection."  
He gave an exaggerated yawn, "Alright guys, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."  
"But the fun's just getting started!" Gabe pleaded through his sticky lips.  
He tried to make it more obvious, "Well I'm getting _tired_ so..." He gestured towards Dean and Cas.  
"Ohhh, yeah actually so am I. Don't forget to put out the fire guys, I don't need to get banned from _another_ campsite."  
Gabriel stood up and stretched dramatically, following Sam into the night.

" _Another campsite?_ I'm not even gonna ask," Sam shook his head.  
Gabriel shrugged, walking with Sam back to the ledge they found earlier. Sam stretched out in the grass, looking up at the crisp night sky. Gabe followed suit, resting a head on Sam's stomach. He stayed surprisingly quiet as Sam gently took his left hand in his own.  
"How much do you know about astronomy?" Sam asked out of the blue.  
Gabriel let out a chuckle, "I know that the constellations are stupid. You see that?" He pointed up at a group of stars meant to be Perseus, "That's a foot. And uhh... That's definitely a fish. Whole lotta fish up there."  
His head bounced as Sam's stomach moved up and down from laughter, "And Cassiopeia? More like a sheep to me..."  
Soon they were rolling around in the grass, trying to stay quiet so their brother's wouldn't hear.  
"Okay-okay, what about Taurus? The bull?" Sam managed to calm down for a moment.  
"You mean over there? No, that's you." Gabe laughed while admiring Sam's youthful face.  
Birds flocked away while Sam and Gabriel's laughter rung out through the valley.  
Once they finally caught their breaths, Gabriel leaned next to Sam and grinned.  
"I have a better question for you." He looked down at Sam flirtatiously.  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?"  
"How are you gonna fit in the tent?"  
Gabe fell on his back, cracking up at his own joke while Sam rolled his eyes.  
"You got me there," he sighed, "but at least I've got you here." He looped his arm around Gabriel's waist and pulled him closer so their hips were touching, "Dwarf."  
Gabriel smiled, "Moose."


End file.
